Six pompoms
by Jadeile
Summary: Tenten/Temari, twoshot. Temari and Tenten are best friends, but when they can't see each other for a while Temari find herself thinking way too much and finding out new things about their relationship.
1. Temari

**Warnings:** contains shoujo-ai (girlxgirl) and specifically TentenxTemari, so if you don't like it, don't read further, thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and I do not get any profit from writing this fic.**

* * *

**

It has been already two and half years since the day Naruto had pounded some sense in Gaara's head. And little over two years since the said redhead accepted Rock Lee as his friend. The Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha for his part properly introduced Temari and Tenten to each other about year and a half ago.

Temari couldn't ever think a way to thank Lee properly about it, since Tenten quickly became her very best friend. And Tenten herself had told Temari that she was her best friend too. They were so deeply in depth for Lee, because without him they would never have even talked to each other.

But now Temari was sitting on her bed and staring at the wall. She was deeply in her thoughts and who else she would be thinking about than one certain brown eyed girl who kept her hair on two buns?

"_Temari", said Gaara's voice from the other side of the door of the bathroom. The little brother never came up with good timing with his matters. _

"_Wait a second, I'll be right there", Temari answered and tied the third pompom on her hair. One more and soon she had her familiar four pigtails hairstyle set. She took a final glance at a mirror and stepped out of the bathroom almost crashing to Gaara, who was standing right on the doorway. Luckily the door opened to bathroom and didn't hit the redhead. _

"_Gaara! Just how many times I have told you not to stand right on the doorway?" Temari asked when she recovered from her momentary shock. Gaara looked thoughtful. _

"_43 times", he finally answered with a nod. Temari didn't even bother herself by being confused with the fact that her little brother, who took everything literally, had actually counted every single time. _

"…_so what's up with you?" Temari asked completely ignoring the last subject. _

"_Lee's coming tomorrow", Gaara said with monotony voice, as if he couldn't care less. Though everyone in Sunagakure knew that the visits of certain ninja in the jumpsuit were the highlights of their Kazekage's life nowadays. _

"_Oh?" Temari just didn't care about that right now. She happened to know that if Gaara came to tell her that Lee was coming, it could mean only one thing: Tenten was coming too. For unknown reason Gaara just never said that straight... _

Temari smiled to herself. Tenten. She hasn't seen her for a whole month because they have both been busy. If Temari wasn't busy with her jounin-duties, then Tenten was on the mission somewhere with her team.

Temari was itching to see Tenten again, because she had something really important to tell to her. She wanted to tell her that she wanted to be more than just a friend with her, if that was possible. And even if there wasn't possibility for that, Temari still had these feelings for Tenten and that couldn't be changed.

The past month had proved Temari that fact. When Tenten hadn't been around, Temari had thought about her all the time, at a rising rate. She had been pondering about everything they had ever done together. She had noticed that everything wasn't what it looked like. Like she wasn't what she looked like. No one could have guessed by looking at her that she happened to like girls.

Tenten probably had no idea about it. At least she hadn't said anything when Temari had stared at her a hell of a lot more intensively than you should stare, even in a ninja scale, at the person who moved with extremely elegant moves. Yeah, Temari had always paid a lot attention to flexibility and gracefulness of others, so that she would have a clue about what they got. She had had sparring sessions with Tenten so many times that she shouldn't have any need of watching her movements so intensively anymore. But still every single time she watched with shining eyes how Tenten bended her back when she avoided kunai, how her hand made magnificent sweep when she threw a shuriken, how gracefully she spun on her toes when she drew out her jutsu scroll, how… and the list goes on.

Normally, when training with someone, Temari didn't stare at the opponent's bodily curves and rarely did she make them bounce around so that she could make them take different positions she could view. Normally, she didn't try to make them run around to make sure they sweat a lot, making their clothes cling tightly to their body. She didn't try to touch them for any other reason than attacking them.

The best parts came after sparring though. They would take a shower and Tenten would release her buns and let her long dark brown hair cascade down her back. Her hair would be a bit curly after being held in buns for a long time, but after the shower it would be straight and dripping water down her nicely shaped legs. Then she would let Temari dry her hair with hairdryer; that's the part said blonde liked the most.

A blush rose to Temari's cheeks when she even thought about it. Yes, she was very sure that she was lesbian. The last piece of evidence to make that fact true was when she hugged Tenten when said girl had to go back to Konoha. Temari would hold her as close as possible and as long as possible, enjoy the feeling of their bodies touching, enjoying Tenten's body heat, and sucking in her scent with a growing passion. Yes, there isn't anything she would want more than to let her hands wander on Tenten's body, touch her in ways that would leave nothing unclear, that would make Tenten understand her feeling towards the girl. Then she would kiss Tenten, find out how soft her lips really are and what she would taste like. And if she'd be lucky, she would get a response.

It was about one o'clock p.m. Tenten and Lee should arrive to Sunagakure in the evening. Temari got up from her bed and walked to her dressing table. She looked at her reflection and thought about putting some makeup or something for Tenten. She sighed and took a hairbrush and combed her fringe with it. It wouldn't matter if she were to put on makeup; it wouldn't make any difference to the situation. Temari tightened the giant bow around her waist and walked out of her room, and almost crashed to Gaara, again.

"Gaara! You're always standing right in the doorways!" she growled and glared at her little brother. Gaara just looked at her with no expression on his face and then nodded. Temari raised her eyebrow; what was Gaara nodding at now?

"Lee's at the gates", Gaara said and crossed his arms. Temari blinked and it took her a moment to realize exactly what her brother was saying. Lee's at the gates… so Tenten's there too.

"Oh, yes, let's go", Temari said with a happy smile on her face. Gaara almost smiled back at her. The trick was that in his eyes there was something like a smile, but it didn't occur on his lips. But that was perfectly okay for Temari, who had learned to appreciate every little thing her brother did to show them that he cared. All credit went to Naruto and Lee for these things. Temari should really come up with something to show her appreciation for them.

Gaara and Temari hurried to the gates just in time to see the gate guard let two Konoha ninja in. They both looked as if they had travelled at full speed, all the way from Konohagakure to Suna, meaning that they looked very messy and tired. Or at least Tenten looked tired.

"Yosh! Sunagakure, here I am again! And in a record time! Now I don't have to run 200 laps around the village before I can go to see… Gaara!" Lee rambled loudly and after spotting Gaara his mouth turned to one of those huge smiles that are only possible for Lee. The Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha jumped out of joy and after that glomped the red haired sandnin.

"Gaara! Long time no see! It's so nice to see you again! How are you?" Lee rejoiced while squeezing the Kazekage. Temari watched how her little brother hesitantly wrapped his arms around the ninja in the green jumpsuit and timidly hugged back. Gaara quietly muttered something to other boy, but Temari paid no attention anymore. She turned to Tenten.

"Temari, how lovely to see you again", Tenten said and outstretched her arms towards Temari for a hug. Sandnin smiled and closed the hug.

"Yeah, same here Tenten…" she answered with soft voice and tightened her grip around the girl. She inhaled deeply and sucked in Tenten's scent. The girl smelled like trees, sand, sweat and a little bit of cinnamon. Temari always wondered how it was that the girl smelled like cinnamon. But it was a part of the girl's distinctive smell and Temari liked it.

She felt how Tenten squeezed her gently once more and then started to release her grip. It was a hint that the hug was over. Temari let her hands slide down on Tenten's back and then fall back to hang on her sides.

"You must be tired after that trip. How about we start this day with a refreshing shower?" Temari asked with a smile on her face. Tenten's expression brightened up even more from what it was. Temari's idea was accepted, so they walked back to the Kazekage's mansion. The house was so huge that the whole family of the Kazekage could fit there, even if all three siblings got married and everyone was to have three children. So, when the youngest sibling became Kazekage, Temari and Kankurou were able to stay even after their father died.

The girls arrived at the dwelling and walked straight to Temari's room. Tenten sat on the edge of the bed and watched how Temari walked to her closet and grabbed four towels from there. She put the towels on the bed a little distance away from Tenten and then sat right next to the girl.

"You go first 'cause you're the one in need of a shower anyway", Temari said with laughter. Tenten nodded and started to tinker one of her buns open.

"Let me", blonde sandnin said and pushed Tenten's hands gently away from her hair. The other girl just laughed and put her hands on her lap. Temari carefully undid one of the pompoms and then another, finally letting Tenten's dark brown hair cascade down the girls back. She put the pompoms in the middle of her bed so they wouldn't get lost. Tenten shook her head a little making her hair to flow in a beautiful sweep to her left shoulder.

"Now that you opened my hair, I shall get a revenge", Tenten said and winked at her then turning towards her hair. Temari felt how Tenten's fingers dug in her hair to take away the pompoms that held her hairstyle. One, two, three and all four light blue pompoms soon were near Tenten's pink ones in the middle of the bed. Temari's short blonde hair ruffled to every direction like always when her pompoms were away. She was always embarrassed when someone saw her like this. Her hair was rough and dry and sticks out to everywhere. But that was what the dryness of the dessert did to your hair, no matter how much you tried to take care of it, nothing helped. Tenten on the other hand had smooth and silky hair…

"Have I ever told you that you're so beautiful when your hair is down?" Temari asked with dreamy voice, staring at the girl and forgetting everything else. A furious blush came up to her cheeks when she realized that she said it out loud. This was not what was supposed to happen! Yes, she was going to tell her, but she had had different plans.

"… You haven't. Well, have I told you that you have a beautiful smile?" Tenten answered and that made Temari's heart to skip a beat. Temari looked at the kunoichi next to her and noticed the shy smile on her lips and small blush on her cheeks.

"Temari… I have been planning to tell you this for a long time now… I really like you. I **really like** you", Tenten said and leaned closer to the other girl. Before Temari could even react, the brown haired girl had already pressed their lips against each other. Temari felt the warm feeling on her chest and tears of joy almost burst out of her blue eyes. She closed her eyes and responded to the kiss. Tenten had soft lips…

"Temari…" Tenten muttered against other girl's lips making her heart beat even faster. Tenten leaned back a bit and Temari opened her eyes to look at the girl.

"Shall we go take that shower we were about to take?" Tenten asked with the cutest smile in the world playing on her lips. Temari was only able to smile back and nod. Soon, the girls were wearing only towels and were on their way to the shower.

ooooo

Kankurou poked his head out of Temari's larger closet and took a look at the empty room. With a grin on his face he came out of the closet and closed the door silently after him. He walked towards the bed and looked at the six pompoms on the middle of the bed.

'That was expected. Congratulations, my dear lesbian sister, you have very nice and beautiful girlfriend. I wish happiness to you two', he thought with a warm smile on his face. He looked at the clothes all around the floor and listened carefully. He was sure that he heard Temari giggle in the bathroom.

He shook his head with a grin and then sighed deeply. He took a one last look at the bed and then turned to walk away from the room.

'Just wait till Gaara hears about this!' Kankurou thought with a huge grin on his face. He then left the room skipping joyfully towards his little brother's room.


	2. Tenten

**Six pompoms, Tenten's pov**

It has been so long since the last time I saw you, Temari-chan. How long it has been? One month? It seems a lot longer. Without you I feel so lonely, that you wouldn't even believe if I told you.

You know, Neji is always asking what's wrong with me. He's always so sweet, always so worried about me. Lee too, but he's always worrying about everyone. Besides, he misses our meetings too, because usually those mean that he is able to meet Gaara. You know, those two are best friends, just like us.

Oh, silly me, I'm talking to myself in my thoughts again. And like always, I'm imagining that I'm talking to you. Or, if not actually talking to you, at least I think that you can read my mind, that you can feel my thoughts. That's what you seem to do when we are together. Together…

Temari-chan, I'm not sure if I'd even want you to read all my thoughts. Some of those are kinda… strange. I don't know how you would react to them. Or… I have my suspects. But I'm not sure about them; I just think that things might be like that. It can be that I'm just imagining thing again, that I see only what I want to see. Temari, I like you very much, even love you. That's right, with the most meaningful kind of way.

I don't know why, but somehow I just think that you may feel the same. Some kind of instinct is telling me so. The way you look at me, it's telling me that you are interested in me the same way I'm interested in you. Or maybe I'm just imagining it. But it being imagination or not, I'm enjoying it with all my heart. It makes my heart feel so warm when you look at me like that.

When we're walking on the road and talking, sometimes our hands accidentally collide, we're walking so close to each other. I can hold a poker face, but I have this faint feeling that I have seen you blush a little. Or of course it could be just a normal kind of embarrassment, but maybe… At least my heart is beating a lot faster when it happens. And all I'd want at that moment is to just grab that hand of yours and hold it, walk hand in hand with you. Once I even did it, but with excuse of taking you to buy some ice cream with me. Do you remember, it was the last time when I was in Konoha? At least that time your cheeks were tinted pink, I remember it well. My own face must have been red too or at least I felt like if my face was in fire.

Oh Temari-chan, how did you feel at that moment? Was that blush a sign of that you might feel the same way as I do? Or was it just a sign of embarrassment because I acted like an eight-year-old child when I grabbed you with me like that? Why this has to be this complicated? If one of us were a boy, everything would be so easy, there wouldn't be any problem at all. But now… when we are both girls, it wouldn't just be weird from outsider point of view, it is also very unlikely that we are going to be a couple. However, there is a little sparkle of hope which I really cherish. I want to make it aflame.

"Tenten?" Neji's voice interrupted girl's thoughts. Tenten turned her head from the window to Neji with asking smile on her face. Neji's expression was relieved, which meant that something positive had happened.

"Our mission is officially over and we are able to return to Konoha tomorrow", Neji said with small smile on his lips. Tenten's face lit on delight. He gestured Neji to come next to her and the boy obeyed. Neji closed the door after him and turned to lean towards the windowsill next to Tenten.

"Neji, I thought I'd go straight to Sunagakure instead of returning to Konoha right away", Tenten said taking a glance towards Neji and then turning back to window. It was cloudy night and one could not see stars on the sky of Iwagakure. Moon on the other hand was glowing slightly, bringing a little bit of light to darkness. Hyuuga was also looking out of the window with thoughtful expression on his face.

"Are you going to ask Lee to go with you?" he asked and turned to Tenten. The girl locked her brown eyes with Neji's white ones and nodded with a smile on her face.

"He wouldn't want to miss this opportunity for any cost and you wouldn't want to deal with him if I left to Suna without telling him", Tenten said with soft laughter. Neji chuckled and turned his smiling face towards the window again.

"Alright. Are you going to take separate way from me and Gai-sensei immediately on tomorrow?" Neji asked staring at the all the time darkening night sky. Tenten only answered with quiet nod. She still should ask Lee's opinion, but the answer was so self-evident fact that she really did not have any reason to even ask.

ooooo

Temari-chan, I'm coming. Though the hawk we send from Iwagakure will probably be there before us, so you'll have some time to get ready. At least I suppose that Lee isn't going to increase the speed more than this.

"Tenten, how about if we increase the speed a little? It wouldn't be too hard and we'd save at least one hour! Think about it, one hour earlier in Suna! Tenten?"

You sure are lucky, you don't have the worlds fastest, or at least second fastest, ninja in your team, who on the top of it is in a real hurry to get to our destination. You only have Kankurou and Gaara and I suppose none of them is usually rushing you, which means that you don't have to run with your maximum speed if it isn't some kind of emergency.

"Tenten, are you listening?"

But on the other hand, I'm really eager to see you too.

"Huh? Oh, that's the way to go, Tenten! Yosh! We'll be in Suna in no time!"

ooooo

Suna's on the sight! We did it! Though… shower would really do good for me. Would it be possible to sneak to take a shower in some kind of public baths before Temari gets to know that we're here? What was I thinking again, Gaara will know immediately if there are people coming to town, so Temari will be informed right after and she will be on the gates within a second. I hope the smell of sweat isn't too pungent…

"Yosh! Sunagakure, here I am again! And in a record time! Now I don't have to run 200 laps around the village before I can go to see… Gaara!" Lee was already rambling rather loudly right after they passed through the gates. How did he have all that energy? Wait a minute! Gaara? Temari!

Tenten quickly scanned the surrounding area and finally spotted Temari. The girl was concentrated on Lee's and Gaara's… very "Lee-like" reunion, so Tenten got time to catch her breath and fix her hair and clothes. Luckily even few seconds were long time for a ninja.

"Temari, how lovely to see you again", Tenten said when the blond sandnin turned towards her giving her the undivided attention of hers. Tenten outstretched her arms and closed Temari in a hug which radiated all that longing which she has been feeling the whole month.

"Yeah, same here Tenten…" Tenten heard Temari's soft voice just next to her ear. Hearing the girls voice was all Tenten needed to recover after the long trip. In the same time she felt how Temari's grip on her got tighter and she was engaged into deeper hug. Tenten's heart was singing out of joy and happiness, maybe this was exactly what she was wishing for… But unfortunately it wasn't time for it now that they were in the middle of the street, in public. She must release Temari, leave from the warm embrace. With a bit of sadness Tenten squeezed the girl one more time and let go. She felt how Temari's hands slide down her back slowly and unwillingly. Temari-chan…

"You must be tired after that trip. How about we start this day with a refreshing shower?" Temari asked with a big smile on her face. Tenten really appreciated the offer, if she was in need of something, it was most definitely shower. Thank you, Temari-chan, you really do know how to read my mind.

ooooo

Temari, you're lucky to live in a house this big and beautiful. I must have mentioned to you once, haven't I? I also like your room a lot, it's comfortably spacey and it is decorated harmoniously. Room really do mirror its owner, at least your room does. Or actually every room of my friends tells a lot about them. But your room is the one I like the most, like you.

Tenten sat on the edge of Temari's bed and watched how she pottered around. Soon the blond haired girl sat right next to her and put four towels on the edge of the bed.

"You go first 'cause you're the one in need of a shower anyway", Temari said with laughter. Tenten liked her laugh; it was nicely ringing, like the chime of sleigh bells. Tenten started to tinker her buns open absent-minded, but Temari interrupted her by pushing her hands away. Temari slid her fingers beneath Tenten's hair and carefully undid the pompoms from her hair. If the hug before was something unbelievable lovely, then this was even more lovely.

When Tenten's long dark brown hair finally got free, the girl shook her head a little making her hair to flow in a sweep to her left shoulder. Tenten closed her eyes for a while and then turned her face towards Temari.

"Now that you opened my hair, I shall get a revenge", Tenten said and winked. Her heart was beating so fast. This was so wonderful! Brown haired girl dug her fingers in Temari's rough hair and started to undo the pompoms from her hair slowly and gently. Temari's hair was so different compared to her own. Tenten's hair was silky and taken care of, smooth and shiny. Temari's hair in the other hand was sticking to every possible direction, rough and dry like the desert of Sunagakure. Tenten liked it the way it was.

She put Temari's four light blue pompoms in the middle of the bed, next to her own pink ones. After that she turned her face towards the girl just to note how she was staring at her with dreamy expression on her face.

"Have I ever told you that you're so beautiful when your hair is down?" Temari said out of nowhere. Tenten could have squealed out of joy and faint right there. Temari really…! She…!

The vigorous blush rose on Temari's face and the girl looked both baffled and shocked. She looked like if she had just let out her biggest secret. What she probably did. And Tenten couldn't possibly have been happier about it. Happy smile rose on her lips and tears tried to fall out of her brown eyes. But she managed to cease that from happening.

"… You haven't. Well, have I told you that you have a beautiful smile?" Tenten asked with a small blush creeping on her face at the same time. Now was the time! Now it really was the time! Her wish was just about to come true.

"Temari… I have been planning to tell you this for a long time now… I really like you. I **really like** you", Tenten said and leaned closer to other girl. Now or never. This would be the decisive step, and then they'd see how this was going to turn out. Kami-sama…

Tenten pressed her lips against Temari's, at first cautiously and shyly and then braver. This was her first kiss. She hadn't have kissed anyone before, this was saved only for Temari. But that didn't matter, some kind of instinct was guiding her, made her move her lips just a tiny little bit, just enough so their lips brushed against each other and made the kiss to be something more than just a normal touch. It made it to be just amazing. But what made the kiss perfect was the fact that Temari answered to it without hesitation.

"Temari…" Tenten muttered against other girl's lips. The every quiver of Temari's lips made pulsing vibrations go through Tenten's whole body. The beating of her heart suddenly calmed down as surprising relaxed feeling came over her. The game was over and she had won. That knowledge brought the balance and peacefulness to her very soul and body, even when it was against all "the physical laws". Tenten leaned away from Temari, looked at her eyes and smiled with the smile the new feeling alone gave to her.

"Shall we go take that shower we were about to take?" she asked. As an answer she got the most beautiful smile she had ever seen and a little nod from the girl she loved, Temari. Her Temari.


End file.
